


Altercation

by Kzuryuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzuryuu/pseuds/Kzuryuu
Summary: Kill a Kuzuryuu they said, it'll be easy they said.Maki Harukawa has killed a yakuza before, will she be able to pull it off once more?





	Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> I may not like Maki whatsoever, but I had a super rad idea and it involved her, so hopefully I didn't butcher her !!

The fire gave off such warm hues, as it reflected into the hallway of the traditional styled Japanese home. Should she burn down the entire home once she finished? It'd burn quite easily.

Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate assassin. Sure she was still training, however her skills didn't go unnoticed, hence receiving the title from Hope's Peak Academy. Raised as an orphan, going under the alias of 'Ultimate child care giver' to protect her own identity. The drastic contrast in her two 'talents' was remarkable.

Leaning in closer to the open door, she could hear pen meet paper, along with the occasional quiet curse. It seemed her target was up to the ungodly hours working on something. She didn't blame him, and she understood the struggle. Work can often be quite a pain. Least she'd put him out of his misery now.

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, known as the Ultimate Yakuza at Hopes Peak, two years her senior. Killing a fellow student was a risky move, especially at his status. His family just happen to be the largest crime family in all of Japan. His death would cause an uproar, especially since his sister was victim to a murder at Hopes Peak. Both Kuzuryuu children being murdered, tragic. However she couldn't care less, money is money. He would know that, wouldn't he?

The death would be simple, a swipe at the neck and it'd be done. It wasn't hard, especially since he was unusually small for his age. However without a doubt he was older, just by his voice and attitude alone. His baby-like face didn't help his demure though. Killing someone with such resemblance to a child, once again bringing light to her two her contradicting talents.

The pigtailed girl couldn't lie, this task made her quite nervous. The lack of guards around the estate threw her off, and self a cherry pit blooming in her stomach. Her client happened to be a man who was in debt to the clan. The Kuzuryuus killed his wife as punishment for not paying, and would soon pay with his own life if he couldn't distract the clan. Apparently hiring an assassin must've been cheaper then paying his debts, but whatever. It wasn't her life, therefore she didn't have any say.

Maki blinked, her ruby red eyes darted to the door as she began her silent approach, knife in hand. Remaining in the shadows till her time to strike, as soon as the boy's back was turned. Fuyuhiko then stood up, stretching his arms up in the air with a yawn, oddly cute. It accentuated his child-like visage. It... reminded her of the children back home at the orphanage. 

Her slight hesitation would become her worst enemy. 

A knife flew past her head, gleaming in the moonlight from the large window. Suddenly, she was dragged roughly into the yakuza's study, pinned to the floor, knife to her neck. And there he was, the yakuza hier himself.

"Fucking hell, they seriously got fresh meat from Hopes Peak on my ass?" The boy exclaimed, blade held tightly against her throat, but not enough to slice. 

"That's rich, seeing as you look much younger than me, jackass." Her tone was curt, cold, and full of annoyance. As if him catching her was merely a minor set back. However, she failed, and would now die by the hands of a small, baby faced yakuza. But whatever, not like she really had shit to live for anyways.

"....Maki Harukawa. You killed that daughter from the Shiromoto clan, yes?" Fuyuhiko more or less demanded, his voice remaining in a hushed whisper. Odd, he hadn't called his men on her just yet. 

"...Yes. Why, plan on avenging her short-stack?" As she spoke, a glint of anger sparked in Fuyuhiko's eyes. But despite having a renowned temper, he kept himself in check. Shocking to Maki, Fuyuhiko climbed off the assassin, but kept her arms restrained. Knife still resting against her throat.

"No, quite frankly the bitch had it coming. Lets just say, her and I didn't fucking get along." His voice dropped, venom boiled in his voice. He guided her to the window, which he unlocked and opened using one hand. "Now, fucking listen to me." 

Maki simply nodded, not finding reason to speak to the clearly insane yakuza. Anyone with a brain would've killed her by now.

"I don't do this shit often, but I'm letting you live. The person who sent you is a pathetic, cowardly pussy for sending a fucking first year girl to kill me." The blonde seemed, almost sympathetic. Although she couldn't exactly tell. He paused, as if collecting his thoughts.

"Get out. Rid yourself of this life as soon as you fucking can. Have a normal fucking life." Was all he muttered. Maki was genuinely surprised by how Fuyuhiko was acting. Why would he of all people care about her life? It puzzled her to say the least.

"However" Ah, there it was. She knew he wouldn't just let her go without something.

"So help me fucking god, if you come near my estate to threaten me again, I'll fucking kill you without hesitation." He gently sliced a bit of skin on her throat, causing blood to drip out of the new wound, nothing fatal or even very painful, just a minor cut. "Understand?" Maki merely nodded in reply. And like that, she was let go. In theory she could attack him, but oddly enough she didn't have to will too.

The girl hopped onto the balcony, turning back to look at the yakuza one last time. He had such an unreadable look in his honey golden eyes. Pity? Sadness? Annoyance? She couldn't read it. Human emotions are complex, she never truly understood them.

Maki then leapt off the balcony before running into the darkness of night. She knew her client would be dead by sunrise, without a doubt. But she lived, despite the odds. 

Yakuzas were weird. Or maybe it was just Fuyuhiko.

Who knows?


End file.
